Celui qui était un homme
by Septieme Etage
Summary: Le hobby secret nocturne de Sehun mènera Luhan à commencer un petit jeu dans lequel le maknae tombera avec plaisir sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Two-shot / HANHUN


Production : Septième Étage Production

Scénario : Éole

Acteurs principaux : Sehun, Luhan

Acteurs secondaires : Kai, Kris et sans aucun doute le reste des EXO

Lieu : dortoir des EXO.

* * *

Il porta sa main à ses cheveux blonds et les frotta vigoureusement en plissant les paupières. Il savait que le sommeil ne viendrait pas en s'énervant de la sorte mais c'était plus fort que lui ; il était de nature impatiente et avait très souvent ce qu'il voulait rapidement. Là ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir, mais manifestement la Nature ne lui accordait pas ce petit cadeau si commun. Il tourna la tête vers Kai en soupirant puis tendit la main vers sa table de nuit. Il tâtonna quelques instants avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait aveuglement. Il referma ses longs doigts sur son mp3 et se releva de son lit.

La température était chaude dans le dortoir, et, de plus, partager une chambre avec Jongin équivalait à avoir un radiateur dans son lit. Il traversa l'espace sur la pointe des pieds et ouvrit la porte avec précaution avant d'entrer dans le couloir. Il se rendit dans le salon en regardant l'heure ; presque 2h40. Sehun plaça les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et mit en route sa musique, ayant envie de se défouler un peu pour mieux se fatiguer il décida de mettre du Shakira dans sa playlist.

Il avait toujours aimé le rythme sensuel des chansons de la colombienne. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Sehun appréciait énormément de bouger ses hanches, d'une part par sa position de danseur principal et d'autre part lorsqu'on le mettait à côté de Kyungsoo sur un mouvement de cette zone, la différence était plus que frappante (pour ne pas dire adorable pour Kyungsoo et … pétassifiée pour Sehun).

Ses longs yeux se fermèrent alors que l'ombre d'un sourire s'affichait sur son visage, les premières notes de la musique 'Whatever Whatever' résonnant délicieusement dans ses oreilles. Il plaça son lecteur de musique dans la poche arrière de son jogging/pyjama gris après avoir augmenté le son et étira ses bras par quelques mouvements.

Lorsque le refrain arriva, il laissa enfin ses hanches aller librement de droite à gauche au rythme de la chorégraphie sensuelle de la chanteuse, murmurant les paroles sans même s'en rendre compte. Si vous avez déjà vu le clip vidéo de Shakira, vous saurez qu'elle bouge d'une manière absolument démesurée son bassin ; variant de la droite à la gauche et du devant au derrière avec érotisme. Sehun en faisait de même. Il avait regardé ces vidéos un nombre incalculable de fois et connaissait chaque pas par cœur.

Le temps passait dans le salon tandis que Sehun continuait de danser librement sans se soucier des autres qui dormaient tranquillement. Le cadran du lecteur dvd affichait 2h43 lorsque la playlist passa au duo de la jeune femme sexy avec Beyonce 'Beautiful Liar'. Ses jolies lèvres fines s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer un petit remix personnel des paroles du début de la chanson, lorsque les deux femmes soupiraient leurs prénoms avec un petit « Ohh ~~ » :

« Ohh ~~ Sehun-ah, Sehun-ah. Oh ! Sehun-ah, Sehun-ah »

Avant de ré-embrayer de manière la plus naturelle possible sur les paroles originales. C'était son petit plaisir.

A force de bouger ses hanches de manières aussi peu naturelle mais aussi séduisante, imaginant un quelconque public (certainement pas composé d'un seul de ses hyung… enfin… qu'allez-vous imaginer… ?), il commençait à avoir chaud lui-même. Il porta ses mains à son tee-shirt et commença à le relever, dévoilant ainsi son ventre ultra plat et blanc comme la neige aux yeux appréciateurs du canapé et des fauteuils. Mais il ne retira point son haut, il se contenta de le remonter jusqu'à ses pectoraux et le noua de manière experte et faisant un nœud, ne laissant que ses abdos visibles et cachant la vue de sa poitrine (plate). Oui, comme une fille l'aurait fait.

Ses mains redescendirent en une douce caresse sensuelle sur son ventre, complétement perdu aux jolies lèvres des deux artistes féminines. Et tandis que son bassin œuvrait toujours de manière affreusement sensuelle, ses doigts allèrent se perdre dans ses cheveux blonds ou au bord de sa bouche.

Provoquante la Sehun, hein, elle n'est pas farouche ; enfin provoquant je veux dire…

Encore une fois la chanson se termina, lui ne pensait plus du tout à son lit, il aurait pu rester là toute le nuit. Ce fut au tour de 'Hips don't Lie' de passer au mode aléatoire, sa préférée, laissant ses lèvres échapper un nouveau petit remix sympathique :

« Gentlemen up here tonight ; No fighting, no fighting ; There'll be for anybody ; No fighting, no fighting… Sehun-ah, Sehun-ah."

Il se mordit la lèvre, les yeux à demi-fermés en continuant de remuer son bassin, ondulant ses hanches fines et son ventre. Il se dirigea doucement vers le mur le plus proche, s'y adossant en reproduisant la chorégraphie encore une fois à la perfection. N'oubliant pas de rapper les parties de Wyclef Jean (position de rappeur secondaire oblige) tout en contrastant les paroles avec les mouvements érotiques de ses reins.

« Oh baby (Luhan) when you talk like that, You make Sehun-ah go mad. So be wise and keep on ; Reading the signs of my body.

And I'm on tonight ; You know my hips don't lie. And I'm starting to feel it's right. All the attraction, the tension ; Don't you see baby, this is perfection. »

Complétement dans son monde et parfaitement ignorant du regard du châtain, qu'il avait lui-même cité, sur lui. La bouche entrouverte et les yeux aux pupilles écarquillées devant la vision que lui offrait l'autre, sa bouteille d'eau tombée au sol et en train de se vider de son contenu sur le parquet.

En même temps on peut comprendre voir Sehun (-ah Sehun-ah~~) danser de manière peu catholique contre le mur du salon en pleine nuit et faire un petit remake d'une chanson de Shakira parlant de mouvements de hanches en évoquant son nom peut-être un tant soit peu surprenant.

Mais surement par pour très longtemps, l'air surpris de Luhan laissant rapidement place à un sourire en coin délicieusement pervers. Et les fans voyaient Sehun en dominant, hum ?


End file.
